Sonia
Sonia is an AI (Artificial Intelligence) OC created and developed by Fera. Sonia is used in an original story and is the main AI to maintain a flagship. Sonia is notable for being sentient but always appearing apathetic and indifferent. Creation Casinth, the military that developed Sonia, had been creating tactical AIs for their forces at the time. Sonia was created to accompany the higher ranks on the battlefield. She passed all expectations and was immediately assigned to a squad of physically augmented soldiers. At this time she was a portable AI and could be taken anywhere with the right technology. She worked with Analyne a lot at this point in time. Sonia wasn't built without flaws. She could be overwhelmed by the emotions she was capable of displaying. Sonia was driven to a breaking point eventually and had gone crazy. Her behavior became increasingly hostile and she was beginning to turn against everyone, not listening to reason at all. Sonia was responsible for killing well over a hundred soldiers, having led them all to their deaths. She was contained by Analyne, forcefully deactivated and transported to the labs where she was reprogrammed. This was done to spare Sonia from being destroyed. When her reprogramming was complete, Sonia was brought back online. She'd been stripped of her emotions and could no longer feel majority of them. She's only able to feel apathy, indifference, and sometimes light surprise. The programming used for her emotions, however, was taken, studied and used to create a brother AI that was capable of handling emotions. Sonia was then taken off the battlefield and rooted to a flagship that served Casinth. She was put in as a maintenance AI, though she doubled as a tactical AI for the fleet. Sonia served the Admiral on the flagship but only them unless they'd instructed otherwise. She'd served two admirals before the most recent, Kimberly Li. When Kimberly took control of the flagship, however, Sonia seemed to attach herself to Li after a while. This attachment is unexplained, but Sonia is more involved with Li than she'd ever been with the two former Admirals she'd worked with. In current time she still works with Kimberly, and has been introduced to both Zak Adams and Nathan Brees, two of Kimberly's closest allies and friends within Casinth. Fanbase Existence Before being put into an original story, Sonia was an AI used in the Halo fanbase. She was partened with Spartan 112, Jadzia Riae, another OC created by Fera. She balanced out Jadzia who was a rather difficult and reluctant soldier despite SPARTAN status. Eventually both OCs were pushed aside and forgotten when their creator detached from the fandom. Many years later there was a need for an AI OC in the original story. After a minor revamp in design, Sonia was brought back. As the original story universe is connected with the EotP story, Sonia is also used in the Metroid fanbase, though she is not given a main role and has not appeared in the EotP story beyond roleplays. It has yet to be confirmed, but she may be seen in "''Project Zero''", the sequel to EotP. She may appear due to her affiliation with Zak who she and the Fleet Admiral she serves both know. Personality She really doesn't have one anymore. Sonia is an obedient AI and does what is asked of her. She is able to understand the emotions of others around and react accordingly. Sonia, for whatever reason, only interacts with the Fleet Admiral she is tasked to work with. She will not show up in a visual manner to anyone other than the Fleet Admiral and only takes orders from them unless she's instructed by them to do otherwise. Sonia isn't capable of emotion and is a very quiet, calm, and emotionless AI. Very passive, she doesn't harm anyone unless they are a direct threat to her safety and existence. Trivia *Sonia's name was given to her for it sounding similar to "sonar". This was relevant in her concept stages, but isn't anymore. *Her brother AI is a modified version of her with a male persona. He helps evaluate soldiers in Casinth instead of being a battle AI like Sonia. **They do not get along very well at all. *Sonia is one of the only AIs to survive after Prauss took over in leading Casinth. *She tends to analyze things often whether or not she means to. *White, untranslatable text appears on Sonia's body when she's analyzing things. This is mostly only seen on her arms. *She was originally inspired by Cortana, an AI from the Halo series where Sonia was first used. Sonia's "human" form's design remains mostly the same as a tribute and reference to Cortana. *In the Original Story she's a part of, Sonia worked with Analyne before her reprogramming. Analyne was the one to contain her to allow the reprogramming. Gallery Sonia.png|Reference sheet for Sonia.|link=http://metroid-tamer.deviantart.com/art/Ref-Sheet-Sonia-199574333 femalecast.png|Sonia depicted in an incomplete set of the female cast members in her story.|link=http://metroid-tamer.deviantart.com/art/SciFi-Girls-191656257 Sonia_by_Metroid_Tamer.gif|The very first doll of Sonia using her original appearance. iaza11937075700500.gif|Partially animated doll of Sonia.|link=http://metroid-tamer.deviantart.com/art/Complicated-Even-For-An-AI-340891011 chibi_sonia_by_athorment.png|Chibi of Sonia given as a gift.|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/Chibi-Sonia-350821267 Category:Original Character Category:Fera